Mon seul voeux
by MoonyFull
Summary: Après la mort d'Ace, Marco se sent vide et seul. à l'approche de Noel, il rencontre une femme... c'est ton vrai cadeau de noel plume de Zèbre ! je t'aime petite soeur 3


**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écris cet Os pour le noel de Calypso. C'était celle ci la vrai surprise. **

**Cette histoire ce déroule après le décès de Ace. Je ne connais pas bien One piece donc je m'excuse si je fais des erreurs. **

**Ceci est une fiction Yaoi, la signification est simple, c'est une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. **

**Désolée pour toutes celles et tout ceux qui espèrent avoir un lemon, pour cet os, il n'y en aura pas. **

**Voila. Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeux noel ! **

**... **

**Journal, le 15 décembre...**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois d'Ace nous avait quittés. Il avait laisser un grand vide sur le bateau. On entendait plus ses rires ou ses gérémiades à propos de la nouriture. Oh que oui, ce vide n'était pas comblé. Certains avait pourtant essayer de me remonter le moral mais rien a faire. Noel approchait et c'était toujours la même rengaine. L'alcool, la musique, l'argent...mais sans lui c'est différent, plus de feux d'artifice sortit de ses longs et fins doigts, plus de viande grillée sur le pont...c'est devenu aussi vide que mon coeur. Au début je pensais que je m'y ferai mais...en réalité, je n'arrive pas à oublier. Une fois le combat fini, on avait récuperer son corps déchiré par l'attaque d'Akainu. Lui qui était si jovial, souriant, courageux, loyal et fort. Je ne blame pas la cause de sa mort, Luffy à une chance inouie d'avoir été en vie mais...au fond de moi, je lui en veux, rien qu'un peu.

Le soufle glacial de ce mois de Décembre glissait dans mes cheveux comme les moments ou Ace me les ébouriffait tendrement en me disant que j'avais l'air d'un zombie. Il a pas tord et aujourd' hui pire qu'avant. Barbe blanche était aussi partit, nous laissant au fond seul comme des cons. Nous naviguons pour le plaisir cherchant encore nos repères. Le cuisto m'apelle je dois vous laisser.

**Journal, le 20 décembre.**

Nous avons subit une attaque il y a quelques jours, on a quelques blessés et encore un mort, celui là à été idiot, je lui ai dit de ne pas sauter du haut du mat ennemi que c'était fait exprès mais on m'a pas écouter tant pis. On est de moins en moins nombreux et les jours passent lentement. Mes amis me manquent...Si vous m'entendez, laissez moi une place à vos côtés.

**Journal, le 21 décembre**.

J'ai quitter le bateau pour faire un tour dans une ville voisine, j'avais besoin d'air, et surtout de me divertir. Izou m'a interdit de remettre les pieds à bord tant que ma "tronche de mort-vivant" est encore là.

Je me suis dirigé vers une vieille maison en vrac, les murs mités et franchement, je sais pas ce qui m'a pousser à entrer la dedans. J'ai pousser la porte d'entrée et je me suis aventuré la dedans sans savoir si j'allais survivre ou si je me faisait peur pour rien. J'entendais aucun bruit, en même temps, vu la population présente je pense que c'est tout à fait normal. Je marchais lentement avant d'arriver dans une chambre pleine de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Il y avait une...mariée morte allonger sur le lit. Vu le squelette ça devait remonter à très longtemps. Je me penchait sur le tas de tissus blanc/gris pour regarder les détails, il restait quelques cheveux noirs sur le crâne qui me rapellèrent ceux de Ace. Je passais mes doigts dessus tentant de me rapeller du visage de mon ami perdu. Je me souviens de ses tâches de rousseurs sous ses yeux si adorables, son sourire...je me sentais bizarre et j'avais un peu chaud en y pensant. Je me reculais de la mariée et me retrouva face à une femme brune dans une longue robe noire...

...

J'ouvrais mes yeux, ma tête me faisait souffrir.

- mais pourquoi m'avez vous frappé ! Hurlai-je

- c'est pas une manière appropriée pour un homme d'entrer dans la demeure d'une femme...

Je me retournais pour regarder le corps qui...Avait disparu du lit...

- ici...y a...y avait un corps !

- Ah ?

- Ou il est ?!

- Jeune homme...seriez vous tourmenté par hasard ?

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a que moi dans cette maison...

- c'est impossible la maison est...

La maison était neuve, rangée et propre...

- comment...j'y comprend plus rien.

- Déjà on devrais aller dans le salon, ma chambre est un peu privée non ?

- Oh désolé !

Je descendit avec la jeune femme au salon. On discuta pas mal de temps, elle s'apellait Sana. Il y avait chez cette femme, un quelque chose de...familier.

- vous n'auriez pas un sosie ou quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Oh mais non voyons !

Elle se mit à rire et là ...

- Ace ?

- Hm ? Non moi c'est Sana...oulala ! Vous avez bu quelque chose de mauvais !

- Non, vous avez le même rire que lui... enfin féminin biensur mais...

- Vous devriez rester ici ce soir je crois que vous avez bu un peu trop.

Je me laissa transporter dans une chambre face à la sienne ou je m'allongea avant de m'endormir rapidement. Dans la nuit, je me leva pour me balader, depuis la mort d'Ace je n'arrivais plus à rien.. je descendit dans le salon pour trouver la femme en train de dormir. Elle avait des points communs avec lui qui me rendait dingue. Dormir les bras croisés et les pieds sur la table, la bouche ouverte... y'en a pas des tas comme ça. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

- tu ne dors plus ?

- Non, depuis la mort de mon ami Ace...j'arrive plus à penser, ni à dormir...je me sens si vide.

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Ouai...enfin...c'était un ami formidable

- non...aimer pas apprécier...aimer d'amour

- je suis un homme c'est pas...convenable ce genre de choses...

- et alors ? L'amour n'est pas une contrainte mais un plaisir, un cadeau. Alors ne le gache pas avec des on-dit. Tu l'aime et ça se vois.

- Aimais...je l'aimais..mais...il est...plus là pour le savoir.

- Tu n'as eu le temps de te confier ? Elle souria

- je ne le savais pas moi même. C'est comme si...j'avais dormit pendant des siècles et que je me sortait de ma torpeur avec tout les sentiments qui vont avec...je peux plus rien faire avec lui, pas même revoir son sourire...

Je me laissa aller, pleurant doucement et la femme posa ma tête sur mes genoux caressant mes cheveux blonds. Elle chantonnait comme une mère l'aurai fait.

- quel est ton nom ?

- Marco.

- Ooh...c'est très amusant comme nom...Dit moi Marco...si tu avais un voeux à faire lequel serai t'il ?

- Qu'il revienne...

- Ah...on ne peux refaire venir un mort à la vie complètement.

- Alors...ne serai ce que le voir à noël, pour lui souhaiter sa fête favorite...il ressemblait à un gosse à chaque noel..

- Et si ça pouvais se réaliser, qu'offerai tu ?

- Ça pourra jamais se réaliser, la magie n'existe pas.

- Et pourtant...

- mais si ça existait...je pourrais sacrifier beaucoup...Mon esprit me sert plus à rien quand il n'est plus là...j'ai l'impression d'être mort.

- Tu offrirais ton âme alors ?

- Ouai...ouai...n'importe quoi pour lui dire au revoir

- tu es sur de ton choix ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je réalise ton souhait ? Tu m'offre ton âme ?

- Si j'offre mon âme, je pourrais plus le rejoindre après la mort. Bien essayé.

- Et ton corps ?

- Mon corps ? Pourquoi faire ?

- si tu veux garder ton âme pour vivre prêt de lui...ton corps te servira plus. Je peux réaliser ton souhait.

- Tu es le diable ou alors tu te paye ma gueule...

Elle ria doucement me faisant rougir

- me confond pas avec cet espèce de sans-coeur. Non je ne prendrais pas ton âme sans réaliser ton voeux.

- Laisse moi refléchir...

Je me levais du canapé pour regarder par la fenêtre, la neige tombait, mon coeur se crispa en pensant à lui.

- que vont devenir mes amis sur le bateau ?

- Tu pourra veiller sur eux. Fait moi confiance.

- De toute manière je n'ai plus rien à perdre...j'ai dejà perdu les seules personnes que j'aimais...vas y amuse toi.

La femme me regarda en souriant et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- le soir du 24 décembre ton voeux sera exaucé... le 25 je viendrai prendre ton corps et laisserai ton âme aux côtés de celle de Ace. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

Elle me laissa fermer les yeux et mon corps toucha le sol. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans la chambre prêt du cadavre de la mariée. Je decendit les marches en fronçant les sourcils et courra jusqu'au bateau. Izou m'attendait en tapant du pied.

- ça fait deux jours que tu as disparu ! Tu étais ou ?!

- heu...j'ai fais une chute...je viens de me reveiller j'ai vu un truc étrange.

- Oui biensur aller magne toi on t'attend !

Je remontais sur le bateau regardant l'horizon me posant plein de question...demain soir...si elle tiens sa promesse et surtout...si j'ai pas rêver...ce soir là, je me mis à écrire une lettre à Izou et je la fourra dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je me glissa dans les draps d'Ace m'en foutant qu'on me trouve ici. Je laissa mon visage humer l'odeur de son oreiller. Depuis son départ, on avait toucher à rien ici. Mes yeux ce fermèrent et ma nuit fut plus douce et moins courte. J'avais surement besoin de ça. Le matin, j'allais me rendre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner quand je me rendit compte que tout était décoré, il y avait un cadre sur la cheminée de nos amis décédés dont, notre père, Satch et Ace. On leur avait mis un petit houx dessus comme pour leur permettre de passer noel avec nous. Je pris mon café et sortit sur le pont m'adossant à la rembarde. Je porta la tasse à mes lèvres et renifla soudainement l'air...cette odeur...était si familière... je posa ma tasse sur le sol et me retourna face à la mer.

- ce soir, je ne serai plus là...veille sur eux pour moi...

La mer les guidera, mais ça sera sans moi, mon coeur est brisé en morceau, je n'ai plus la force d'avancer sans lui. Mon corps tomba au sol à genou et je resta ainsi toute mon après midi à regarder la mer à travers les barreaux de la rambarde. Izou était inquiet. Mais il n'osa pas venir me voir. Je le voyais... Le soir arriva et étrangement mon ventre faisait des papillons et aussi des noeuds...Izou m'appella pour le repas de noel que j'allais pas rater. La dinde était énorme, je le soupsonnais d'avoir un peu piquer la bête aux hormones... mais c'étais bon, la soirée fut arrosée comme toujours, mais je n'avais rien toucher à mon verre. Je me leva alors que tout le monde s'amusait dans la cuisine et me rendit sur le pont scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de quelque chose. Je regardais sans arrêt mon poignet pour l'heure sans jamais la voir arriver. Minuit n'arrivait pas vite...ça me stressait. J'avais passer un grand manteau de laine sur le dos. Mais une fois l'heure arrivée, rien ne se produisit...je me tenait donc assis au sol les genoux repliés contre moi sanglotant doucement alors que la fête battait son plein dans la cuisine.

- Ace...

J'en pouvais plus mon coeur se serrait et mes larmes coulaient encore, c'est comme si ces mois cumulés sans lui me tombaient dessus d'un coup et m'écrasais de tout son poids. J'avais mal, et je l'aimais tellement sans le voir. Et puis pendant que j'entendais Izou chanter, Je sentit une main sur mon épaule. La femme brune de l'autre jour se tenait devant moi en souriant.

- je te l'avais promis non ?

- ou...ouai ! Mais..

- j'ai été un peu longue...j'ai eu du mal à le trouver.

- Trouver quoi ?

- Lui .

Elle se poussa un peu pour me montrer Ace juste derrière son dos tout timide. Il était tout transparent...

- mais...il est...

- c'est un fantôme oui.

- Ouai...pas grave..je peux le revoir encore...ça vaux tout les trésors du monde.

- Le brun me sourit et mon coeur rata un battement.

- hey .. t'en fais une tête... me dit pas que tu pleurais le soir de noel ? Me demanda sa voix fantômatique

- non ! Enfin je...aah ...c'est si dur...sans toi tu le sais !

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas laisser ce connard tuer mon frère tu comprends.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'aurai fait pareil si c'étais toi .

- Je l'aurai fait aussi si c'était toi Marco...

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et il s'approcha un peu se mettant juste à la hauteur de mon visage.

- pleure pas ça me fait mal...

- Ace...tu..tu sais je...j'ai promis à cette dame..que je lui donnerai mon corps pour...te revoir

- petit pervers...

- non pas comme ça !

- Ah ?

- je...mon âme restera à tes côtés.

- Tu va pas...Marco non !

- J'en peu plus tu t'imagine pas à quel point j'en ai marre de vivre sans toi !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son chapeau tomba de sa tête. Ses lèvres était entre ouverte, j'ai pas resister plus. Je ne sentais que du vide, mais j'avais poser mes lèvre sur les siennes, dans un baiser doux et invisible. Je ne sentais rien...mais mon coeur était heureux.

- Mar...co...mais...tu viens de m'embrasser !

- Oui et ?

- Bah...tu aurai pu faire ça quand j'étais vivant !

- Mais...

- putain t'es vraiment con ! Je souriais à tout le monde mais ceux que je t'offrais n'étaient jamais les même ! Tu as mis du temps! Mais je suis heureux maintenant!

- Moi aussi !

On ria un peu tout les deux et je passa ma main sur son visage fantôme avant de regarder la femme.

- chose promis chose dûe...tu peux y aller... mais je t'en prie... emmène ce corps loin de l'équipage et laisse ça à Izou.

Je lui donna la lettre et attendit. Elle me sourit et plaça sa main sur ma tête et mon corps tomba encore au sol, sauf que je ne sentit le choc du sol. J'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais face à moi même..

- mais...

- hihi...je n'ais pas de corps en fait...je réalise des voeux en demandant les corps des gens qui ne veulent plus vivre. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te reconnaitra, vu que je changerai son apparence aux yeux des autres. Tu peux partir avec lui.

Je souris un peu même pas faché d'avoir été enflé. Je le regardais s'approcher de la cabine et entrer avant de se faire embarquer par Izou violement pour un calin...

- je suis pas censé ...

- Izou serre n'importe qui dans ses bras ! Ria Ace

- Ace...je t'aime tellement

- moi aussi...il est temps de partir mon phénix...

- ouai

Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de partir à ses côtés. Heureux et comblé...

**Fin !**

**Le 27 décembre**

Marco nous a quittés lui aussi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...il est partit pour rejoindre Ace...Alors je cache cette lettre précieusement. Voilà je cloture la derniere page du journal de Marco...

Signé Izou.

_**Cher Izou,**_

_**je sais que ce qu'il va se passer à la suite de cette lettre sera vraiment le pire de tout les coups que je t'aurai fait. Mais mon vieux m'en veux pas...je suis amoureux d'Ace depuis ma première rencontre, et je n'ai pas supporter sa mort. J'ai donc décider de le rejoindre. J'ai réaliser mes sentiments il y a peu, grâce à la personne qui te donnera cette lettre. Ne lui pose pas de question, Cette personne ne sais rien. **_

_**Je pense que je serai l'homme le plus heureux maintenant près de lui. Alors ne pleurez pas, et continuez d'avancer vers le One piece et surtout n'oubliez pas...une fois trouvé, laisser un coffre avec cette lettre et mon journal là bas...et lancez une seconde chasse au trésors...car le message que j'aurai passer...est que dans le monde, il y aura toujours une personne plus importante que tout dans son coeur... je veux que les gens comprennent que la violence ne feront pas d'eux des gens heureux... **_

_**Voilà...j'ai fini pour maintenant ! Je te souhaite une merveilleuse vie et surtout un joyeux noel. **_

_**Marco. **_


End file.
